


Force of Nature

by Sarayburnu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, fix-it where Tahl doesn't suffer so damn much and takes Bant on cool missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarayburnu/pseuds/Sarayburnu
Summary: Think of this as a Jedi Apprentice wannabe fic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are dispatched to a remote forest world where a missing supply shipment is not what it seems. They must follow their instincts and a well-meaning botanist named Deae to get to the bottom of a mystery that could influence the entire galaxy. Tahl and Bant are ready to lend a hand when things spiral out of control, but will each Master and Padawan team make it out unscathed?





	1. A Sign of Things To Come

The bronze glow from the planet Drosia’s only sun cast long shadows against the durasteel landing platform. The atmosphere was rich and humid, fed continuously by dense forests that stretched across the majority of the planet’s surface. As a result, the sky burned an auroral violet and orange-tinted clouds churned slowly on the horizon. Two hooded figures approached the platform for the second time in the same evening, unsatisfied with the sight that met their eyes. Their transport was three days late. The only beings that greeted their arrival were flocks of small birds whose cries rang out sharply against the buzzing of insects and the rustling of the trees. The platform had been erected in a clearing that blended into the mouth of a forest. The path they had taken was choked with weeds and tall grass, but they had managed. 

“Do you think we’ve missed it entirely?" Obi-Wan said, tipping his hood back and looking expectantly at his master. It had taken them many hours to walk from the last settlement in order to catch a transport to the neighboring city. Qui-Gon didn’t respond. Instead he used the railing to pull himself onto the top of the platform, his blue eyes searching for any signs of their transport. Just as Obi-Wan made to follow his master, the railing made a grinding, metallic sound and broke away entirely, scattering the birds perched nearby. 

“It appears to be so.” Qui-Gon said, offering Obi-Wan a hand. From the top of the platform, Obi-Wan could just make out the lights from the city behind them. If they turned back now, it would be dawn before they made it back. He wished they had taken a speeder, but there were none to be lent to the two suspicious visitors from Coruscant. The Jedi were not overtly disliked on Drosia but they were not trusted. The forests served as a natural barrier against intruders and the planet’s native Drosians were reluctant to provide them with much more than directions. The pair had been dispatched to investigate a number of missing supply shipments. Instead of meeting the governor at the capital city of Taraax, they had been dropped off at a smaller city a few miles away. To Obi-Wan the problem hardly demanded Jedi intervention. But here they were, waiting aimlessly for a transport that wasn’t there. It was a stroke of bad luck that seemed almost purposeful. He let his mind wander to other things as he watched the last wisps of twilight fade into the darkening sky. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan’s eyes caught the shape of a figure with its arms crossed, a look of shock and horror on its pale face. He was off the platform in a single leap, illuminating his lightsaber midair and landing in front of his master, who had yet to notice the intruder.

“Your eyes deceive you, Padawan. It is only a warning.” Qui-Gon said sternly as he jumped down and stepped out of the lightsaber’s brilliant blue glow. The humming blade stood out sharply against the growing darkness. Obi-Wan returned it to the clip on his belt and forced his eyes to focus. No more than two yards in front of them was a large white sign with bold aurebesh lettering. The person Obi-Wan had seen was not a person at all, but a picture of a humanoid figure standing in the middle of a circle of trees, arms outstretched in despair. The look on its face was meant to be a visual deterrent to match the equally ominous phrase beside it.

****

**STOP! Prevent Your Death, Go No Further.**  
Travel through the forest can be dangerous. Stay on the footpath. Do not travel alone. Do not travel at night. Without proper survival gear, travelers can die here. Be prepared for unstable  
weather conditions. 

Qui-Gon strode, unperturbed, up to the sign and brushed his fingers against the smooth surface. It was recently installed, there could be no doubt. Weeds hadn’t yet coiled around the duracreet blocks that kept it in place and the paint looked fresh. Obi-Wan lagged behind, not wanting to expose his impatience any further. He had been startled into action without thinking, severing his concentration with the Living Force around him. By the time his master turned to face him, he pretended to be enthralled by a few fireflitters that drifted about the clearing. 

“It’s alright, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon began, walking back towards the platform. “You had cause for alarm. Remember to be mindful of your surroundings. Do not let fear cloud your judgment.” His tone was neutral, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but detect a note of fatigue in his master’s voice. It had been a long day. They still had a camp to prepare, unless Qui-Gon decided it was better to head back. They lit no fire, but instead sat atop the platform and allowed their eyes to adjust to the now inky blackness that engulfed them. 

“If the transport does not arrive, we will be forced to go through the forest.” Qui-Gon said slowly, testing one of the straps of his survival pack. He didn’t need to see his padawan’s face clearly to tell that his eyes had widened at the suggestion. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest but Qui-Gon continued. “We cannot delay any longer. We were scheduled to meet with Governor Ba’Cerys this afternoon, yet here we are. We have no alternative. The journey back to secure other means of transport would take just as long as the route through these woods. If we studied the maps Tahl provided us back at the temple correctly, it shouldn’t take more than two days.” 

Tahl’s predictions were rarely off the mark. Shortly before their departure for Drosia she had prepared Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon a list of promising leads for the missing supply shipments, as well as information regarding the planet’s terrain, atmospheric chemistry, plant life and the traditional customs of the Drosian people. Drosia was technically an outer rim world but it was nestled between several trade routes that intersected more industrious systems. 

“Far enough away to be overlooked by the Trade Federation, yet close enough to require our intervention. Drosia has no known abundance of natural resources that would make it economically desirable, however it is a beautiful planet.” Tahl said, and she was right. The presence of the Trade Federation was all but scarce and Obi-Wan could’t recall any significant number of tourists when they arrived. Drosians were a secluded people that lived in functional harmony with the intense plant life that covered their planet. They resembled Zabrak with their varying ochre skin and fierce eyes, although they lacked any distinctive markings. It was rare to find a Drosian away from their homeworld. 

Obi-Wan also remembered how Qui-Gon had only given the datapad a cursory glance before turning his attention to arranging transportation to the planet. Obi-Wan noticed how Tahl thew his master an exasperated look before turning her pale gaze towards him. Even without her sight, she had lost none of her skill as a strategist. Obi-Wan could recall all too well the events on Melida/Daan which lead to her blindness. During her recovery she was withdrawn, angry. Her strength returned with each new mission and Obi-Wan was convinced her expertise had all but doubled since their last encounter. After all, she would know better than anyone at the temple that her place was among them. 

His thoughts were shattered by the abrupt sound of an engine somewhere to his right. He jumped to his feet and his hand went straight for his lightsaber. Instead of activating the blade, he willed himself to concentrate. He breathed deeply and peered into the darkness, using the Force to guide his sight. He could just make out the outline of a medium sized vessel coming toward them. Qui-Gon was also standing, eyes trained on the incoming airspeeder that swung around to face them with its headlights glaring into their eyes. Neither moved a muscle.

“You must be the Jedi that Governor Ba’Cerys has been expecting!” A voice shouted from the airspeeder as it came to a halt a few feet away. Once the engines died down, Qui-Gon calmly answered the Drosian woman who had exited the vehicle. She was dressed in a simple grey jumpsuit and her dark hair was cropped close to her face. She had several deep lines across her forehead and below her eyes, but in the darkness it was difficult to tell if they were scars. Qui-Gon wondered briefly if she was armed.

“Yes, we are. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Are you here to take us to Taraax?” Obi-Wan wanted to interject that they had expected the transport to meet them sometime midday, not in the middle of the night. Inconvenience aside, they were far from the protection of any civilization. She was lucky they were as well trained as they were. The trek through the wilderness would have sent any other dignitary on the first ship back to their home planet. 

“Please forgive the delay. I hardly expected to find you two out here at this hour, but Ba’Cerys insisted that I double check, just in case. I’m glad I did! By the way, my name is Deae. Come on, we don’t have any more time to waste. She will explain everything.” Deae made a sweeping motion towards the back of the airspeeder and climbed into the driver’s seat. Qui-Gon had already shouldered his survival pack and was halfway across the clearing by the time Obi-Wan wrenched his eyes from the headlights. As the airspeeder sputtered back to life and began its ascent above the treeline, Obi-Wan cast a final glance at the platform below. He tried to pick out the sign from where it stood at the edge of the trees but they sped forward a moment later. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying not to imagine the pair of lifeless eyes on his back as they continued on to Taraax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sign Obi-Wan sees at the beginning of the chapter is inspired by the National Speleological Society's warning signs. Eagle's Nest Sinkhole in Weeki Wachee, Florida is an extremely dangerous underwater cave where these signs can be found. The purpose of the signs is to deter divers from entering the caves, which have claimed ten lives since 1981.
> 
> The planet Drosia is of my own creation. I originally wanted the planet to be a giant, unpredictable desert but Tatooine has that covered. I wanted to incorporate colorful minerals and rock formations when I was still invested in desert geography, but settled for describing the Drosian's complexion as ochre, hoping to evoke an earthy red tone that would be a more muted version of Maul's skin color. I think it contrasts nicely with the deep green of their forest world.
> 
> Anthremideae is the higher classification of the chrysanthemum plant, hence the name Deae. I pronounce it "Dee-Ah".  
> Drosia is pronounced with a "z" instead of an "s" sound. It sounds like "Ambrosia".


	2. Necessary Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon make it to the capital city of Taraax. When they finally get their meeting with the governor, more questions are revealed than answers.

Taraax was a modest city of grey duracreet buildings with wide, glassless windows and neatly paved walkways that lead to the central marketplace. There were no monuments or statues that Obi-Wan could see as they whirled past, but he noticed the abundance of carefully manicured gardens that grew between every home, storefront and walkway. More than once he saw an airspeeder divert its course to avoid disrupting a tree branch that stretched too high into the skylanes above. Despite the architectural austerity, there was a subtle beauty in the way the flowers were arranged into patterns or how thin saplings were braided into natural terraces that shielded the bustling shoppers from the afternoon sun. 

It was noon before they reached the government sector. Obi-Wan felt strangely energized despite sleeping half the night in a cramped airspeeder seat. Qui-Gon had spent the trip in silent meditation but had been monitoring their descent carefully. The governor’s home was flanked by the senate building and the legislature. None of the buildings looked any more opulent than the rest of the city and a few sentries paced in front of the main gates. Apart from the added security, there was no indication that the entire governing body of Drosia took up residence in Taraax. Deae parked clumsily behind a row of expensive looking airspeeders and Qui-Gon had to restrain himself from commenting on their landing. Obi-Wan had been too busy looking out the viewports to properly study their driver. Qui-Gon had noticed immediately that her behavior was not like that of a typical retainer. Qui-Gon wondered what her real occupation was as she waited for them to exit the vehicle and follow her up the walkway. Qui-Gon seized the extra moment. 

“I do not trust our guide.” He began, watching the movement of the guards. “She is no servant, that much is clear. Be on your guard, Padawan.” Obi-Wan nodded and looked sternly at Deae. She was still standing absently a few feet away with her back to them. She didn’t seem threatening as she shuffled her feet and kicked a small stone up the walkway. Instead of leading them straight to the doors of the governor’s house, Deae swerved to take a different footpath that brought them to what appeared to be a maintenance building tucked behind a grove of trees. She entered an access code into the security pad on the wall and cast a quick glance behind her. 

“Governor Ba’Cerys will see you in the conference room. I am needed elsewhere, but I trust you will find your way on your own. It is the first door to your left past the security checkpoint.” With that, Deae entered alongside them and took a sharp right, disappearing down another hallway. Perhaps it wasn’t Drosian custom to open airspeeder doors for guests or guide them to one’s head of state, but even so Qui-Gon grew increasingly suspicious that they were walking into a trap. 

Governor Ba’Cerys was a tall woman with piercing green eyes that examined Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon carefully as she stood to greet them. 

“Welcome to Taraax, I am Governor Ba’Cerys. It was I who appealed for your assistance in this matter.” She said, shaking Qui-Gon’s hand. “Your presence is deeply appreciated, Master Jedi. The journey to Tarax was not intended to be so tedious. I am grateful for your patience.” 

“We are prepared to work around the unexpected. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I trust our delay has not had serious consequences?” Qui-Gon answered cooly. 

“Not at all.” Ba’Cerys said, motioning for them to be seated. The conference room closely resembled a greenhouse. Obi-Wan was distracted by the semi-translucent walls that allowed the maximum amount of sunlight to illuminate the spacious room. There were rows of work stations each equipped with a datapad terminal and a labeled plant specimen. Irrigation pipes snaked through the tiled floor while small droids monitored the terminal screens. 

Governor Ba’cerys’ eyes wavered over the lightsaber on Obi-Wan’s belt as he draped his robe over the back of his chair. The air inside the room was warm and humid, and beads of sweat had already begun to form on his forehead.

“The temperature in this laboratory does not reflect the naturally occurring climate where the majority of these species are harvested, although we found that they flourish under these conditions.” She said, looking at the younger jedi. “I apologize for any discomfort. It is necessary that we discuss this matter in private. These labs have only just been renovated to accommodate this particular species which lie at the center of this dilemma.” 

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both turned to look at her. The guarded expression she wore when they entered had disappeared and she placed both hands flat on the table in front of her. She looked genuinely distressed and chose her words carefully. 

“I ask that you excuse the temporary subterfuge. I was convinced we had the faculties to manage this situation ourselves, but what we discovered has the potential to influence not only this sector, but the entire galaxy.” 

Qui-Gon watched her expression attentively, but remained silent. 

“The plant you see in front of you is a distant relative of the xoorzi fungi, a necessary component of bacta. As we well know, maintaining a stable production of bacta is of the utmost importance. Its impact across the galaxy as a healing agent is inestimable.” She stood abruptly, walked to the nearest station and picked up a tray of seedlings. Their leaves shivered delicately as she set the tray carefully on the table in front of the two jedi. 

“Drosia relies heavily on imported bacta, as do many other worlds. After years of research we found that a distillate of this species mimics the healing properties of bacta almost identically. Can you imagine a replacement for bacta? The implications are massive! Not only for Drosia, but for the future of medicine entirely.” Ba’Cerys brushed her fingertips across the tiny stems with reverence. Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon, whose face was as impassive as ever. 

“We named the strain Vero 11, after the eleventh researcher to go missing while transporting this information to our field team working deeper inside the Nemoros forest, which lies several kilometers past the outskirts of Tarax. The missing shipments were more than just typical research supplies. The teams themselves have gone missing.”

Ba’Cerys returned the tray and looked anxiously at her visitors. Qui-Gon had crossed his arms during her explanation and the look on his face was contemplative. 

“Can you explain the course of your initial investigation?” he asked. “Was there anything you found to indicate that your researchers were kidnapped or otherwise detained? If what you say is true, then there is the unfortunate possibility that they may have fled the system to profit off this information.” 

“We found evidence that they were attacked once they approached the laboratory, which is concealed similarly to this facility. Polished durasteel plating provides mirror-like camouflage so only those given the coordinates can find it. Several access codes are required for entry and none of them have been utilized to enter the building for the past three weeks. We’ve lost all contact with the lab. The last team was instructed to set up a transmitter beacon, but they failed to report back.” 

Qui-Gon nodded and leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. Obi-Wan listened with interest to what the governor had to tell them, but he couldn’t ignore the vague sense of foreboding when she mentioned the forest of Nemoros. 

“Do you have any rivals that would benefit from your misfortune?” Obi-Wan suggested, looking at his master. 

“Not that I am aware. Before I was elected governor I was the head of the planet’s board of biodiversity and resource management. I got along amicably with my fellow researchers and there were no ongoing projects that stood to gain from my resignation. In fact, all of my colleagues were in favor of my nomination.” Ba’Cerys said confidently. 

“You said the teams were attacked. What did you find?” Qui-Gon asked, leaning forward. 

“Two researchers make up a team. They are accompanied by a pack-droid and one modified terrain speeder. The speeder was torn to shreds. The equipment inside the droid’s storage compartments were not pillaged. That, and no one has recently introduced a revolutionary new formula for a bacta substitute.” She feigned a smile at her last remark but it was obvious that she had spent the last three weeks agonizing over the best course of action. “As for the researchers, we found nothing…No blood, no clothes, no I.D tags...” All of a sudden a woman swept into the room, her arms full of papers. 

“Oh! Excuse me! I am so sorry. I assumed the briefing with the Jedi was finished. Please excuse my interruption, I was just-”

It was Deae. Instead of the jumpsuit, she was dressed in a white lab coat and a pair of bulky protective goggles obscured most of her face. 

“I trust you remember Deae. She is the lead researcher here in Taraax. While I am hesitant to part with her due to the loss of so many, she will be responsible for taking you to the site where the last team checked in before losing contact.” Ba’Cerys said crisply, turning her attention to the stack of papers. “It seems I have plenty of work to do. Feel free to contact me, should you need more information. Good luck, and thank you.”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed before following Deae’s lead back outside. 

“So now you have the long and short of it. The governor thinks your investigation should start with the last shipment, but I was also given instructions to take you around the city as needed.” She seemed more in her element in her lab coat. She lifted her goggles away from her face, revealing two deep lines, one across her forehead and below her eyes. 

“Lets find my team.” She chimed. “And this time, your transport isn’t three days late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I struggle with as a writer is allowing my readers to infer things about the characters by their appearance and actions. Tell me, did you pick up on Deae's "scars"? I figured she is such a dedicated researcher that she'd be wearing her safety goggles most of the time, which causes the deep indents in her face.


	3. Skin Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deae takes Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the last known coordinates of the missing research team. After a brief conversation with Tahl, Qui-Gon is left wondering how such a simple mission was already testing the extent of his patience.

“Are there carnivorous animal species native to this ecosystem?” Qui-Gon asked into his comlink. 

“No, none that are coming up. The planet’s biosphere cannot support large predators,” a woman’s voice replied brusquely. 

“Any predacious flowers, tree or vines?” 

“No man-eating flowers, trees or otherwise, Qui-Gon. I assure you I’ve gone through the database a dozen times.” 

Qui-Gon had been arguing with Tahl over the possibility of an organic assailant for the better part of a half hour. Obi-Wan was absently plucking leaves off a bush until Qui-Gon listed several invasive and highly deadly plant species that could have been smuggled into Drosia. Shaking the leaves from the hem of his tunic, Obi-Wan doubted that anything other than a wild animal could have inflicted such damage to the research team’s equipment. After their conversation with Governor Ba’Cerys, Deae had led deep into the Nemoros forest. Obi-Wan had taken over piloting after the coordinates Deae prepared ran out past the first checkpoint. She sat in the passenger seat for the rest of the trip, wringing her hands nervously until they eventually came to a fork in the trail. 

Another warning sign overlooked the wreckage of the research team’s pack-droid and speeder where it lay strewn across the small clearing. The droid had sustained massive damage to its storage compartment, which was torn off the support frame and smashed into the ground. The speeder collided with a tree a few meters away but there were no signs of the passengers. Obi-Wan had carefully examined the trajectory of the speeder before impact, based on its resting position and damage to the hull. It appeared as though the team had been making good time to the lab, which Deae informed him was no more than another hour away. His conclusion was that the driver had been spooked, swerved off the road and smashed head first into the tree. Qui-Gon had been the first to spot the wreck and made Deae and Obi-Wan stay behind until he announced there was no one to be recovered.

Obi-Wan shuddered as he looked at the crumpled speeder. If anyone had managed to survive the crash, where were they now? Deae watched the pair anxiously. Qui-Gon had spotted what appeared to be footprints and began following them off into the undergrowth. He made it three steps past the trail when a wavering voice made him hesitate. 

“You cannot, for any reason, leave the trail. I know you can see it from where you’re standing but please, you’re making me nervous. I don’t want you to get lost,” Deae pleaded as she paced at the edge of the clearing. Qui-Gon had listened to her entreaties and decided it was time to contact the Jedi Temple. Now he was locked in a battle of wills with Tahl, who found his frustration amusing. 

“Admit it, you’re lost.” She laughed. 

“Our coordinates are precise,” Qui-Gon replied impatiently. 

“Oh Force, Qui-Gon. You know what I mean. You’ve hit a dead end. You’re also not the only one invested in this mission. All the information I previously compiled is now useless. I assumed that the Governor wasn’t being entirely truthful, but these developments go far beyond what I expected. A replacement for bacta would put Drosia in the middle of a galactic arms-race.” She paused. “You need help.” 

Qui-Gon sighed. Whether or not they needed backup wasn’t his concern. He had faith in himself and his padawan. After all, Drosia wasn’t a hostile world and they already had a guide with first hand knowledge of the the facilities. They had been given full license by Governor Ba’Cerys to pursue the investigation at their discretion. His eyes drifted from the crashed speeder to the shredded pack-droid. They rested finally on the sign and he scowled at the wailing figure. Fear pierced him like a lance. He thought of Tahl, eager to prove her worth, alone in the woods. Blind. In some places the dense foliage blocked out the sun and the trail transformed into a deep green vortex of unknown danger. She was better off at the temple where her safety was assured.

“Qui-Gon? I can hear you sulking.” 

“I have no doubt that the council will determine the best course of action.” Qui-Gon closed the channel before Tahl could answer. Deae had retreated back to the speeder while Obi-Wan watched him curiously. There was no doubt he sensed the surge of anxiety that ebbed into the Force, but he didn’t understand why Tahl’s suggestion had unnerved his master so deeply. 

While Deae prepared the navigates back to Taraax, Qui-Gon instructed Obi-Wan to collect several pieces of the damaged machinery to bring back for analyzation. He was doubtful that the specimens would reveal any useful information, but it was better than returning empty handed. 

  

Tahl silenced her comlink entirely after her conversation with Qui-Gon. Episodes like these reminded her how rarely she chastised his indifference. Not even the direct disapproval of the Jedi Council could change his mind once he decided on his course of action. She found it tiresome that he deflected her attempts to improve the current state of his mission. It wasn’t just his mission, either. His stubborn refusal to work as a team was one of his deepest flaws. The fact that he took a padawan at all surprised her. Tahl didn’t know what frustrated her more, his independence or the fact she had lost so much of hers. 

Melida/Daan was a restless planet that scarred all who entered. The planet’s explosive civil war had lead to her imprisonment, where she was blinded during her capture. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had risked their lives to rescue her, but her blindness was not the only sacrifice the ordeal demanded. Obi-Wan had temporarily left the Jedi to ally himself with the Young, a band of child soldiers who fought for the end of their planet’s armed conflict. He returned to the temple with scars of his own, although they weren’t as conspicuous as Tahl’s. 

It wasn’t as though she would be entirely helpless on Drosia. She would have her own padawan, Bant. An even more aggravating thought crossed her mind. If Qui-Gon was skeptical of her ability to defend herself, what did he think of her padawan? 

Tahl immediately extinguished the spark of pride that flickered inside her chest. Qui-Gon Jinn was not her rival and she was not his competitor. She had nothing to prove to him; they had trained alongside one another on their path to knighthood. Her once golden, striped eyes were now stained a cloudy blue. Melida/Daan could tear the deep amber skin of her face, but the divide ran no deeper. She had faith that despite his distance, Qui-Gon remembered that her ambitious spirit remained untouched. Tahl rose from her station in the Archives and stretched her arms before setting off to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle! I have a hard time moving the story to the next physical area it needs to be in. If chapter three lacks any important contextual details, let me know! I know there are some vague spoilers for some of the Jedi Apprentice books in here, but I want it to be fairly comprehensible for those unfamiliar with the series.


	4. All That Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deae's appraisal of the ruined droid's scrap fragments leads to some unnerving revelations. Qui-Gon decides on a plan to uncover the identity of the unknown attacker, but that isn't the only thing waiting for him and his apprentice inside the perilous Nemoros forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the serious delay with this installment! I am working full time during the day and my evenings have been spent running errands and catching some sleep before getting right back in the saddle. This chapter has not been reviewed before submission, so any grammatical mistakes or inconsistencies are entirely my own. Thank you for your patience, it only gets more exciting from here!

Dusk had settled over Taraax by the time Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were escorted to the guest lodgings. It was a simple, two story building meant to house visiting dignitaries and politicians, but since both were rare occurrences on Drosia the two Jedi had the complex to themselves. Obi-Wan sank into the closest sleep couch and propped himself up against the open window. He was surprised to see a group of Drosians on their way to the research building. They reminded him of the flock birds he had first seen at the landing platform, their white coats fluttering behind them as they walked briskly through the courtyard. 

“Cultivating a planet’s future must be a great burden,” Qui-Gon said, rising from the opposite couch to lean against the open window frame. “There must be some who would rather not see their planet transformed into the likes of Coruscant.” Obi-Wan nodded as he watched the last scientist disappear. He wondered briefly if Deae was among them, but remembered how she had taken the samples and returned to her own lab without a word. He assumed that their discoveries, or lack thereof, had disturbed her. Considering her unease throughout the entire excursion, Obi-Wan was grateful the only remains they recovered belonged to the droid. 

“It is unclear whether or not this bacta replacement will live up to the governor’s expectations.” Obi-Wan replied, shielding his eyes as the streetlamps powered on. 

“Tahl did have a point.” Qui-Gon answered after several minutes. “The mere suggestion of a replacement has the potential disrupt the entire sector. According to her original report, Drosia also experiences frequent bacta shortages.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. He didn’t think Qui-Gon had read the report at all. Any frustration he expressed during the trip to Nemoros had long since vanished and his face remained as impassive as ever. Just as Obi-Wan slid from the window back on to the sleep-couch, there was a frantic knock at the door.

“I found evidence that the shipment was tampered with!” Deae’s voice called urgently. “I have to inform the governor!” She didn’t wait for their response and Obi-Wan could hear her hurried footsteps as she ran down the hallway. Sleep would have to wait. 

 

Ba’Cerys was equally disgruntled as she rejoined Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in the conference room. She cast the pair an apologetic smile before turning expectantly to Deae, who was standing over a table strewn with tagged sample fragments. She turned a small glow-rod over in her hands as she reluctantly addressed her audience. 

“I am afraid I have made an unsettling discovery,” She said, her voice wavering. “Traces of Vero 11 are detectable on each sample, but there’s something else…” Obi-Wan could see through her goggles how red her eyes were as they darted from one piece of scrap metal to the other. She lifted the glow-rod over the table and motioned for Ba’Cerys to extinguish the lights.

Darkness swallowed the room for a fraction of a second before being replaced with an eerie, undulating light. The fragments were covered with a substance that resembled bacta, only it glowed a fierce, phosphorescent green. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and governor Ba’Cerys stared in amazement at the irregular splotches of color while Deae stepped back, the veneer of her goggles reflecting the verdant glare. 

“Just tell me when you see it so I can turn the lights back on,” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. Qui-Gon was momentarily irritated by her obscurity, but as he opened his mouth to speak his eyes caught a pattern in the incandescence. The scrap metal that formerly served as the pack-droid’s storage compartment was spattered with glowing fingerprints. 

Ba’Cerys had yet to notice them and grabbed Deae’s shoulder impatiently. 

“What is going on, Deae?” She snapped. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” 

“Look closer! The entire surface area is covered with fingerprints, ones that belong to Selva and Anslee!” She cried, slamming the glow-rod to the table. 

“Collect yourself.” Ba’Cerys seethed, snatching the glow-rod from Deae, who didn’t flinch as the industrial lights were flicked on. She kept her gaze fixed on the samples while the other three waited for the tension in the room to ebb away before speaking. 

“Who are Selva and Anslee?” Obi-Wan asked, watching Deae’s expression cautiously. “Why would their fingerprints be found on these samples?” 

Deae looked dolefully at governor Ba’Cerys, who answered her with a look of frustration. She sank into the chair at her desk and spoke slowly, a note of resignation in her voice. 

“Selva and Anslee were- are- two researchers who have worked closely with Deae since the early stages of the project. It is not permissible to recruit civilians to test the different strains of Vero 11we produce and report on their performance. For that reason, two observation-informed positions were offered to senior researchers. Without their meticulous documentation, we wouldn’t have nearly as much data on the properties of each compound. One of which seems to be involuntary bioluminescence under certain light,” Ba’Cerys said. “Although it appears to be harmless.” 

“The samples of Vero 11 were sealed for the trip to the other laboratory, it would threaten the integrity of the sample if they were to tamper with it during transport.” Deae insisted. “It doesn’t make sense! Unless they were attempting to utilize the sample shortly before they touched the droid’s exterior, there wouldn’t be any reason for their fingerprints to be coated with it.” Deae had calmed herself during the governor’s explanation, but her face remained stricken with grief. 

“The bioluminescence you mentioned would account for faint traces from shed skin cells, but not this! The other teams are getting anxious. We can’t keep up the missing shipment disguise for long, their families want answers, and so do I!” She cried, looking desperately at Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was at a loss for words and wished that his master, in all his steadfast composure, would offer some assurance to diffuse the situation. 

“There is the possibility that they required the healing properties of the Vero 11 sample.” Qui-Gon answered indifferently. “The transports are being intercepted by a third party who may know of the sample’s significance, or who reject the implications it suggests. Therefore, we will devise a decoy shipment to intercept who, or what, is behind the disappearances.” 

Obi-Wan could tell by the finality in Qui-Gon’s voice that he remained unsatisfied with the explanation offered by both Drosians. Something didn't make sense, but it was useless to press Deae for more answers. As they walked back to their rooms, Obi-Wan wondered how they intended to negotiate the return of the missing scientists, if they were to be returned at all. His mind whirled with questions, none of which his master would answer that evening. He hadn’t even mentioned the catastrophic damage done to the droid and the speeder. The last thing Obi-Wan saw before closing his eyes was the sight of his lightsaber on the table beside him. Reassured, he knew that whatever waited for him in the Nemoros forest would not haunt him in dreams, and he slipped effortlessly into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to recognize the contributions of my friends who welcomed me into the world of fic writing. Each chapter has been proofread and influenced by their encouragement and creativity. Everyone in the Darth Maul Defense Squad deserves serious credit. Thank you guys, you know who you are!


End file.
